Honest
by nzwarxx
Summary: Ini cerita ku tapi pusat cerita ku ini ada pada dirimu memendam perasaan dengan hati mengganjal tanpa tau harus melalukan apa Baekhyun-Chanyeol EXO
1. chapter 1

**_NZWARXX_**

Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya,jika ada kesamaan kata,alur,plot mohon dimaklum.

 ** _Cast_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun. And other_**

 ** _Romance,Hurt_**

 ** _T/M_**

 ** _Memandangi mu bagai nafas untuk ku..._**

 ** _Menceritakan tentang mu bagai suatu kewajiban untuk ku.. yang harus kulakukan setiap waktu. Dan aku tak pernah mengenal kata bosan untuk hal ini_**

 ** _Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh_**

, ** _Dan juga entah sampai kapan aku bertanya pada diriku. Kapan perasaan ini akan berakhir ? Bagaimana akhir dari cerita ini._**

 ** _Baekhyun Prov_**

Seperti saat ini aku begitu senang melihat pemandangan yang menurutku lebih dari kata indah. Ini luar biasa. Aku sedang berada diparis ? Di Maldevis ? Atau aku sedang berasa di lautan fans konser exo ?

Bukan,bukan sekali. Kalian salah. Aku sedang dikelas. Dikelas yang penuh dengan kebisingan dan sangat membuatku merasa kebosanan dan risih.

Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa seburuntung ini.

Setidaknya dikelas membosankan ini aku dapat pemandangan yang menurutku sangat indah. Indah melebihi apapun.

Pemandangan yang menurut ku indah adalah **_Dia..._**

 ** _Dia_**.. yang selalu ku pandangi dengan cara mencuri-curi,dengan cara diam-diam...

Aku selalu ingin minta maaf saat melakukan ini,tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar perasaan rindu ku mereda. Rindu yang tak pernah tersampaikan..

Ahh dia begitu lucu,dengan tangan dan tas yang dia jadikan bantal untuk dia tidur,hidung nya lurus aku ingin menyentuhnya. Rambutnya yang terjatuh aku ingin membenahinya. Kulit nya yang putih sedikit kecoklatan membuat nya terlihat lebih sexy. Mata yang tertutup,mata yang kusukai saat dia terbuka. Mata yang sangat teduh,hingga membuatku jatuh kedalam hatinya tanpa kusadari.

 ** _Dia_** bahkan tidak terganggung saat matahari menyinari wajahnya malah menutupnya dengan jaket,dia juga bahkan tidak terusik saat teman yang lain saling menjahili. Dia begitu tenang.. Aku suka

 ** _Baekhyun prov end_**

"Yak! Kedipkan matamu!! Sebegitu menarik nya kah dirinya hingga diriku disini saja kau tidak menyadari nya?"

Aku mendengus,kepada si mata panda china ini tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaan dia

"Yak! Jawab aku. Kau benar benar sudah mencintai dia melebihi apapun hah? Apa bagus nya dia sedang tidur, liur nya saja sepertinya sudah banyak ditangan dan ditas nya"

"Sembarangan kau berbicara panda! Mana liur nya mana liur nya? Sok tau sekali,sedari tadi aku bahkan tidak melihat dia meneteskan satu tetes liur pun! Sembarangan kau bicara!"

"Cih! Jika aku menjelekan dia saja baru kau merespon,apa yang kau dapat kan jika hanya menatap nya saja. Coba kau berbicara jujur padanya kalau kau mencintainya baekhyun bee!! "

"Sudahlah tao,berhenti menasehati ku,kau tau itu yang setiap hari kau katakan padaku. Apa kau tidak bosan !? "

Pekik aku kepada dia tao yang kusebut namanya,dia teman sekelas ku,dia sahabatku,dia tau bahwa aku menyukai ahh ani mencintai Dia.. entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyadarinya,mungkin dia bisa tau hanya karena aku selalu menatap dia dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu ! Apa kau tidak bosan melihat dia seperti itu setiap hari ? Aku bahkan bosan melihat dia beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Aku tak pernah bosan,karena dengan dia tidur seperti itu,kesempatan yang aku punya untuk memandanginya lebih leluasa. Dia seperti bayi.. " di iringi dengan senyumanku

"Apa bayi ? pantat bayi yang ada!"

"yak! sembarangan kau berbicara! Pantat bayi kau bilang? ada juga kau seperti pantat katel yang ada!"

"Hah! Kau sekarang membawa bawa warna kuliat ku hah!? dengar nya kulit ku ini sexy bodoh! Sudah lah aku malas berdebat dengan mu. Membuat kaloriku terbuang sia sia. Untung saja kalsium ku tetap terjaga,jadi tinggi ku bisa tetap tumbuh tidak seperti kau menyusut hahahahahaha... Bye bye baby bee"

 ** _CUPP_**!! tao mengecup baekhyun

"YAK!! Dasar panda sialaan !!!! " pekik ku dengan nyaring.

Tak sadar bahwa aku jadi bahan perhatian,setelah selesai berteriak aku melihat kesekeliling ku dan mata ku terpaku pada mata **_dia_**.. yang sepertinya terbangun karena teriakan ku.. **_Dia_** menatapku dengan alis berkerut dan pandangan tajam

Mati akuuuuu! Mati aku! Mati kau tao! Akan ku bakar semua koleksi panda mu

Aku hanya bisa duduk dan tertunduk sampai akhirnya bel istirahat terdengar,dan akhirnya aku bisa menghela nafas saat menyadari dia dan temannya sudah keluar kelas.

 ** _TBC or End ?_**

Minta review nyaa,jika review nya memungkinkan aku bakalan next ini story tapi kalau gakada yang minat buat apa. Ini ff murni buatan aku ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**_nzwarxx_**

 ** _Chanyeol-Baekhyun_**

 ** _cerita ini milik saya,jika ada kesamaa flot dan alur mohon dimaklum_**

 ** _M/T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

Hari ini aku begitu malas untuk datang kesekolah. Entah kenapa. Mungkin tugas yang semakin menumpuk membuat ku malas.

Tapi aku sadar,alasan aku kesekolah agar aku selalu bisa melihat dia "Semangat Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

Koridor masih terasa sepi,mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin udara menjadi lebih dingin. Ini yang menyebabkan siswa lebih suka berangkat lebih siang.

Aku masuk kekelasku dan aku melihat .. kyungsoo!! Sahabatku selain tao

"Soo-ya ! Kau masuk kelas hari ini ? Apa kau sudah merasa baik ? Kelas sepi tanpamu"

"Sudah baek,kau bisa liat kan kalau aku sangat sehat sekarang. Biasanya kau selalu memarahi ku bila aku berisik"

"Karena kau berisik jika itu berurusan dengan memarahi ku,kau sama saja seperi si pantat katel itu"

"Pantat katel ? _Nugu?_

Tentu saja sipanda hitam"

"Kau bisa saja"

"Akh! aku lupa selama kau absen,banyak tugas yang diberikan. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu mu. Aku hanya ingin kau fokus untuk beristirahat. Kau bisa melihat tugas ku atau kita juga bisa ngerjakan bersama sama dengan tao"

"Hmm.. tak masalah. Ide bagus"

 _kriett_

Suara pintu terdengar

Sontak aku langsung melihat kearah pintu

ahh! itu **_chanyeol! my crush!_**

Sontak aku terdiam. Aku menatap nya ,dia tersenyum! tapi... dia tersenyum pada kyungsoo. Aku terdiam

"Hai kyungsoo! Kau sudah masuk kelas hari ini. Apa kau sudah sehat ?"

"Seperti ya kau lihat channie"

 _Aku merasa tertegun dengan panggilan kyungsoo,dia bahkan sudah punya panggilan yang berbeda untuk chanyeol,itu tandanya mereka sudah akrab_

"Apa kau suka dengan buah apel yang kubawakan kemarin ?"

 ** _Deg_**

 _Itu artinya chanyeol kemarim ke rumah kyungsoo kan ? dia bahkan membawa apel untuk kyungsoo. Beruntung nya kyungsoo_

 _aku tersenyum getir_

"Tentu saja. Berkat apel mu aku sudah sangat sehat sekarang"

"Baguslah! Aku senang mendengarnya" Ucap chanyeol dengan tangan mengusak rambut kyungsoo. Dan dia beralih ke tempat duduknya tanpa menyapaku..

 _Apa yang kau harapkan baekhyun! Apa kau berharap dia akan tersenyum dan bertanya padamu ? Dia bahkan tidak menatapku sepertinya dia juga tidak menggap ku ada._

Kyung,apa chanyeol menjenguk mu kemarin ?"

"Ya,dia menjenguk ku. Dia bahkan membawa bunga lili kesukaan ku dan membawa apel juga. Aku juga senang dengan hal lain yang dia lakukan"

"Memang dia melakukan apa lagi?"

"Dia membawa gitar ke kamarku,dan kita bernyanyi bersama. Kau tau kan kalau dia pandai bermain musik"

 _Hatiku terasa dicubit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan_

"Tentu saja,dia kan pandai bermusik" aku memaksakan tersenyum lebar,

"Baiklah,aku ketempat duduk ku dulu"

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini,aku harusnya tau bahwa chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai pria sepertiku._

 _Dia pasti menyukai pria seperti kyungsoo. Yang supel,berbakat,ramah dan dekat kepada semua orang,dia juga memiliki kulit yang putih dan mulus,mata dia juga bersinar,dan bibir love dia .. Semua orang pasti menyukainya_

 _aku menengok kebelakang ke tempat duduk **dia..**_

 _dia sedang memakai earphone,aku terus menatapnya,tanpa sadar dia melihat ke arah ku. wajah dia sangat datar. Aku langsung melihat kedepan lagi_

"Hey!"

"Eoh? tao! Kau sudah datang?"

"Kau baru menyadari aku sudah datang,setelah aku duduk dibelakang mu selama 15 menit ini"

"Maaf kan aku"

"Kau terlalu sibuk mencelupkan wajahmu ke meja hingga kau tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatmu yang sexy ini sudah datang"

"Ooh! Hay kyung! Kau sudah masuk sekolah? Aku bersyukur kau sudah sehat"

"Tao! Iya aku sudah sehat"

"Ayo kita bertiga makan bersama-sama dikantin saat istirahat"

"Tentu saja"

 ** _Kringggggg_**

Pelajar pertama sudah terlewat dengan Ms.Tiffany untuk pelajaran english,aku sangat menyukai pelajaran ini walaupun aku tidak terlalu menguasainya. Sekarang pelajar kedua adalah seni budaya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran ini,karena guru ini selalu membeda-bedakan muridnya,sehingga hanya beberapa bakat siswa saja yang terlihat.

Aku tidak merasa minder sungguh! Jika dibilang aku pandai menyanyi. aku memang pandai,aku juga mahir dalam bermain piano,tapi karena sifat tertutup ku hanya segintir orang yang tau.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Dikarenakan dalam satu bulan ini kita belum melaksanakan praktik,jadi aku ingin kita praktek dalam beberapa minggu kedepan"

"Apa ini praktik mandiri atau berkelompok saem ?" Itu sehun. Dia bertanya

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada kalian,tapi jika kalian ingin berkelompok. Maksimal 5 orang anggota saja,dan tema praktik kita bebas,kalian bisa benyanyi atau pun hal lain yang penting berkaitan dengan musik,dan silahkan kalian tentukan kelompok dan tema nya masing-masing,saya keluar" sebelum ssaem keluar suara chanyeol bertanya terdengar

"Tapi ssaem,bagaimana jika anda yang memilih anggotanya,saya tau ini seperti anak kecil,tapi jika anda yang memilih saya yakin tidak akan ada perdebatan untuk memilih anggota" ucap chanyeol

"Hmm.. Baiklah,itu ide yang bagus dan ingat kalian boleh merubah tapi harus izin dulu kepada ssaem"

" _jja!_ Kelompok pertama Taeyong,Ten,Joohny,Jaehyun,Yuta"

"Kelompok dua Amber,henry,sunny,jonghyun,minho,taemin"

"Kelompok tiga Chen,kai,lay,winwin,key

"kelompok empat Taehyung,jungkook,wonwoo,mingyu,joshua

"Dan kelompok terakhir Luhan,sehun,chanyeol,baekhyun,tao dan kyungsoo" *anggap ini kelas ekslusif jadi muridnya cuman sedikit*

"Ada yang keberatan ?"

 _Aku tak percaya ! Aku tak percaya bahwa aku satu kelompok dengan chanyeol. Keajaiban untuk hari ini,menyebuhkan luka yang tadi pagi_

"Hmm.. ssaem bisakan aku mengeluarkan anggota ku satu,dan dia berpindah ke kelompok lain?" itu chanyeol. Siapa yang ingin dia tukar ? Apa ada anggota yang dia tidak suka ?

"Siapa yang ingin kau keluarkan?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

 ** _Deg!_** _mengapa aku? sebegitunya kah kau tidak menyukai ku bahkan kau tidak sudi untuk satu kelompok dengan ku_

yak! apa yang barusan kau katakan chanyeol! itu tao,dia pasti menyadari perasaan ku

"Apa alasan mu ingin mengeluarkan baekhyun?"

"Kurasa kelompok ku cukup kuat dengan adanya kyungsoo,aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak suara,terlalu banyak suara akan membuat suara harmoni kyungsoo menjadi buruk,untuk itu aku mengeluarkan baekhyun. Dia bisa berpindah kepada kelompok lain ataupun dia bisa tampil sendiri"

 _Aku memang tidak berguna dimata dia,bahkan dia memandangku dengan sangat rendah,air mata ku turun dan aku segera menghapusnya_

Bagaimana baekhyun,apa kau keberatan?"

Setelah aku menghapus air mataku aku mendongkak dan memaksa bibirku untuk tersenyum lebar

"Tentu saja ssaem,aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin benar apa kata chanyeol,suara ku pasti akan merusak harmonisasi suara mereka,jadi kuputuskan untuk tampil sendiri saja"

"Jika begitu aku akan keluar dari kelompok mu chanyeol"itu tao

"tao mengapa kau keluar? Kau dan kyungsoo satu kelompok saja sudah. aku tidak apa-apa "

"Kalau begitu,kyungsoo kau keluar saja dari kelompok chanyeol dan mari kita lakukan bertiga"

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir..

"Maaf aku tak bisa,aku akan tetap bersama dengan chanyeol"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Itu keputusan bagus soo-ya" aku tersenyum untuk menahan air mataku untuk tidak turun

"Dasar bodoh!" Aku menengok kesamping ku itu sehun,yang sedang menatap ku dengan pandangan sulit. aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia berkata seperti itu

"Sudah! Semuanya sudah diputuskan. aku akan keluar silahkan diskusikan kembali"

.

.

.

.

"Kau chanyeol! kupastikan kau akan menyesal telah menolak baekhyun" tao berucap sambil menunjuk chanyeol

"Apa yang harus ku sesalkan? mendengar suara cempreng dia?"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal! Camkan itu!

 _Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku.._

 _ini lah aku dengan segala perasaan ku yang selalu ku pendam_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Stop or next ?**_

 _ **Minta review nya dong :( TT**_

 _ **yang banyakTT**_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Review nya lebih bayak lagi dong kasian aku. Makasi yang udh review gomawo TT_**


End file.
